Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe
Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe will be the 42nd installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the ninth episode of Season 3. It will feature influential 19th century poet and horror author, Edgar Allan Poe, rapping against the King of Horror, Stephen King. It will be released on June 2nd. Cast George Watsky as Edgar Allan Poe Zach Sherwin as Stephen King Nice Peter as ??? EpicLLOYD as ??? ??? as The Raven (voice cameo) Lyrics Edgar Allan Poe: Once upon a midnight dreary, as I spit this weak and weary I will choke this joker with a trophy till his cheeks are teary (ahh!) But y'all don't hear me, all should fear me I'll forever be better, you'll never be near me, your books are as eerie as Beverly Cleary! You're a ??? Bram Stoker, so scram, the show's over Your flow's so-so, Poe's poems pwn posers I wrote 'em locked in a cave, while I sobbed in a rage The Tell-Tale Heart beats soft in its grave While this jerk just beats off on a page Stephen King: You wanna talk shop? You got that ????? Go back to Hot Topic and shop for a tie There's a melancholy alcoholic laughing stock In the King's house, now watch the castle rock Pouty little Poe with an opiate affliction I'm a workaholic with a fiction addiction I'm making dedicated readers shivery and jittery Feel that Rage and Misery You better start Running Man, you're in deep poo, Poe I'm a mad dog, thank Shining, Cujo Tommy knock you down till you can't stand up You're as soft as Po, the Kung Fu Panda Racks on racks cause I pen fat stacks of frightening writing, have you seen the pile? I can even take a break from my routine style Crank out a Shawshank or a Green Mile Masque of the Red Death? Really blood curdling Pit and the Pendulum? Not even unnerving Perving on your first cousin when she's thirteen years old? Now that's disturbing Edgar Allan Poe: Stephen, you pretend to do what I've been really living through ?????? misery and poverty and family woes I see through you like pantyhose, do what your ???????? cameos (ahh!) Even if you're ???????????? then you better get it stepping if you're messing with the horror lord In a minute maybe, I'mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits and I'mma stick em in the floorboards Stephen King: (Sigh) Speaking of board, you're the worst Dropped out of school but you can't drop a verse I could have spent my time better In eight bars I can write a whole best-seller ??????????? this sickly goblin won't be bothering me, I'm on a clobbering spree And I'll be smacking you with any of the ????????? in my big dick bibliography See, I'm the author with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify a reader to the core Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less The Raven: Evermore! Poll Who won? Edgar Allan Poe Stephen King Trivia * This is the second battle after Doc Brown vs Doctor Who to feature George Watsky and Zach Sherwin rapping against each other. ** Coincidentally, both battles are the 9th battle of the season. * This is the second battle to have two authors battling, after Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. ** Coincidentally, both battles featured George Watsky. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe Category:George Watsky Category:Zach Sherwin